Why Me?
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: The thoughts of the heroine at Sky Pillar.


Why me?

Really. Why me? Why did I get involved in this in the first place?

I'm just an ordinary kid. What am I doing, getting involved in a legendary battle? I had just moved to Littleroot town and gotten my first Pokémon just a few months ago!

…How did I get involved, anyway?

Let's see… I fought a Team Aqua Grunt in Petalburg Forest because he was trying to steal something (Devon Goods?) from someone. Never did get his name… And that same grunt stole the Goods from the same guy and stole a Pokémon from an old guy on a hike. I followed the grunt and found him trying to escape in an unfinished tunnel. After I battled the grunt, he escaped. But I returned the Goods and the Pokémon, a Wingull named Peeko, to their owners.

Then, after being requested to take the Goods to Captain Stern (and accepting because I didn't want anything to happen to the nice gentleman without any Pokémon again. Yep, I'm naïve.), I ran into Team Aqua again. Trying to steal the Goods. Again. I defeated the two grunts and then got to meet the big boss. Aqua Boss Archie. He rambled about trying to expand the sea because it was important. Bet the whole more water means less places for land animals (like humans) to live idea never occurred to them. They left and I handed off the Goods.

So that's how I got involved with Team Aqua. But Team Magma…

Oh, right. I ran into them at Meteor Falls. I went to check out the Pokémon in the area and found them stealing a meteorite. I was about to battle them, when Team Aqua came and chased them to Mt. Chimney. I knew Team Aqua was a criminal organization, so I chased after the rival teams. And found a lot of Poochyena battling on the summit. So I went after the meteorite and met the Boss of Team Magma, Maxie. He started talking about how land was the "cradle of life" and how they wanted to expand it. Of course, I think they also failed to reason that more land = less water and that we needed water to survive. I fought Maxie. And won. Team Magma ran away after that, talking about an Orb.

Okay, that explains how I got involved in the two teams. Bad timing on my part. So how did I get involved in this legendary battle?

Let's see… Ran into Team Aqua at the Weather Institution and defeated Shelly, some Aqua Admin with an annoying laugh. I chased after them when they went to Mt. Pyre and stole an Orb. The nice lady caretaker there gave me a Magma Emblem. I remembered hearing that Team Magma was around Mt. Chimney. So I went down Jagged Pass and found that the Magma Emblem was the key into the Magma Hideout. And instead of reporting it to a responsible adult, say my Dad (a gym leader), I went in and explored. Found Maxie awakening a giant reptile Pokémon called Groudon. After battling Maxie, Groudon escaped. Maxie complained and disappeared.

Then I heard that Captain Stern had found some Underwater Cavern with his submarine. I went to congratulate him and discovered that Team Aqua had stolen the submarine and went to their hideout in Lilycove. So I chased them there, finding their hideout easily. There was metal sticking out of a mountain and a grunt training Wailmer nearby. I went through and, though I defeated another Aqua Admin (what was his name…? Matt?), the rest of Team Aqua escaped. With nothing else to do, I went Mossdeep for my seventh badge. After all, the whole reason I started this Pokémon journey was to take the Pokémon League challenge. Not to deal with criminals. That should have been left to the adults.

After I got my seventh badge… Team Magma arrived at the Space Center to steal their rocket fuel to blow up Mt. Chimney. I decided to help and battled alongside Steven Stone (an eccentric but apparently powerful Trainer) to defeat Maxie and Tabitha. Finally, Maxie realized that there was something wrong with his dream and Team Magma disappeared. Steven gave me the HM Dive as a reward for helping.

After that… what did I do again? I didn't go straight after Team Aqua. I went to Sootopolis to try to get my last badge. But the Gym Leader was in the Cave of Origin, where Pokémon spirits go to be reborn, with his former student. So, no gym challenge for me. I decided to train and came across this huge tower that stretched beyond the clouds. The local trainers called it Sky Pillar, but said that it was impossible to get to. Something about currents and seals.

Then I decided to catch Pokémon underwater. Came across a cavern with a submarine in it. Captain Stern's stolen submarine. So I went ashore and fought Team Aqua. I found a sleeping Pokémon deep into the cave. Archie came and said it was Kyrogue of the Seas. We battled. I won. Then his Orb glowed without Archie telling it to. Kyrogue woke and vanished from the cave. Archie got a call from Team Aqua Members outside and heard that his plan had a slight flaw. It was raining more than he had calculated. We escaped the cave and discovered that some places had monsoons while other places had intense sunlight. Maxie arrived then to yell at Archie. I was about to yell at them both when they disappeared. Again. Steven arrived and said that everything was centered at Sootopolis. Then he flew off. I flew after him and found Groudon and Kyrouge battling. I went to talk with Steven. He took me to Wallace in the Cave of Origin. Wallace told me that there was a third Pokémon named Rayquaza who calmed the other two long ago. But no one knew where Rayquaza was resting.

Kyrouge was sealed in an Underwater Cavern under the Seas it ruled. Groudon was sealed in a volcano in the Land it carved. So I figured that Rayquaza would be the 'Sky' in the trio and would be someplace close to it. So Sky Pillar popped into my head. And, typical me, I blurted it out. Wallace became excited and disappeared, asking me to follow him.

Now I stand at the base of a tower that no human's been in for a long, long time. Alone, because the weather distortions are getting stronger and Wallace had to return to defend his home and to help evacuate it. Evacuations were starting when I left.

I stepped through the once sealed door, asking myself again. Why me? Why did _I _have to be caught up in a string of coincidences to bring me to this point?

Maybe Rayquaza can give me an answer to that question.


End file.
